A Simmering Wrath
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Lily helps Severus to get the Marauders for always picking on him. But, will he try to do more than just have a laugh?
1. Lily's Plot

Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. Also the potions and the crup are real in the Harry Potter universe.

**Lily's Plot**

The sky was dark and cloudy over Hogwarts, but the sun could still be seen setting. On the cold stone steps a lone sixth year boy sat and watched the heavens as the wind blew against his long greasy hair. He could hear footsteps in the distance, and turned to see who lurked in the shadows. A girl with green eyes and dark red hair went and sat besides him.

"What do you want, you Mudblood," sneered Severus. Even though he disliked the fact that she wasn't a pure-blood, and that she dated James, he still felt a warm feeling inside whenever she was near him.

"I came to see where you went after dinner," she replied, ignoring that he called her a Mudblood. "I'm sorry that James and his friends hexed you again."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. They're always going to torment me."

"Why don't you get them back?"

"I've tried, but they out number me. I can't get them all at once."

"What if you had help?"

"I don't have any friends." Silence filled the air as Severus thought a moment. "Wait, I thought you liked James and his cronies."

"I do, but they really need to get a taste of their own medicine. Don't you think?" He nodded. "You could make some potions that could really mess them up."

"I'm really not that good at potions."

"Yes you are; I've seen your Potions book, Half-Blood Prince." He looked at her alarmed. "What are you afraid of Severus?"

"I don't want to get expelled."

"James and Sirius haven't been expelled, so I'm sure you won't. I could give them the potions, and they won't suspect a thing." She let a little giggle and Severus grinned.

"Lily, what are you doing?" They both turned to see a dark haired boy with glasses running to them. "What are you doing here with Snivelly, alone?"

"Nothing James, we were just talking."

"Remus said you left, and I didn't think much about it. Then I noticed Snivelly was gone too. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing important." The two boys glared at one another.

"Well, come on then Lily. Let's go somewhere and snog." James started to leave and Lily got up to go after him, but not before winking at Severus. Then he blushed, checked her out as she left, and then when Lily was out of sight continued to watch the skies.

-----

A couple of days after their talk Lily and Severus met in an abandoned classroom late at night to brew some potions. He could only work on two at a time, so Lily helped him by brewing others.

"We don't have any knotgrass. You'll have to wait until I can get some." He grunted with frustration and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Why are you making Polyjuice Potion though?"

"That's for James. I want him to turn into me for an hour, and then I'll turn into James so I can torture him like he does to me."

"Which potions are you planning to give each of them?"

"I've got Hair-Raising Potion for Peter, Confusing Concoction for Sirius, Forgetfulness Potion for Remus, and Babbling Beverage for James."

"How long will the effects last?"

"Not too long, maybe a couple of hours." They continued to work in silence.

"I'll keep the potions with me," she said, "and give it to them tomorrow." Severus nodded and helped her take the cauldrons to theGryffindor common room. On his way out he ran into a pale looking boy with light brown hair.

"What are you doing here," Remus asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm going to sleep, so get out of my way." Remus pushed Severus out of the way, almost knocking him over, and went into the common room.

"You're going to get yours," Severus uttered quietly.

-----

The next day the Marauders slept in, and Lily used that opportunity to go into the Great Hall and slip the potions into the goblets they usually drank from. From across the crowded room Severus looked over to the Gryffindor table and could see her pouring the potions. Lily caught his glance and smiled at him. He waved at her and then turned away so she wouldn't see him blush.

Later as other people were exiting the hall the four friends stormed in and sat with Lily at the end of the table. She was smiling while they ate and James noticed.

"What's up with you," he asked her.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, don't lie."

"It's just a nice day, don't you think?"

"I don't get what's so special about it. It's just an ordinary day, right Sirius?"

"What are you two talking about," Padfoot replied.

"About the day not being special."

"What am I doing here?" Sirius got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Why are you talking to me?" With a puzzled look on is face the black haired boy walked to the door, double took for a moment, and then left.

"What's his deal," asked Peter. James looked at Wormtail and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing's funny, mister hair-is-sticking-up. Mister I-need-a-hair-cut. Mister looks-like-a-fur-ball." Wormtail then ran out of the room too.

"Ok, that's enough James," yelled Remus. "Why did he leave again?"

"Because mister hairy looks like something the cat dragged in. He looked liked he saw a ghost. He had a major chill. He…"

"Shut up! Stop jabbering! What class do we have first again," he quickly put a hand over James' open mouth, "Lily?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh yeah, where is it again?"

Severus started laughing at the scene he witnessed. Soon he saw Lily get up and he decided to walk out of the Great Hall with her. They were both chuckling as they walked up the stone steps.

"That was a great show," said Severus. "James was babbling like a moron, Peter looked like a crup, and Remus and Sirius were all disoriented. This was a perfect idea you had Lily." She continued to giggle.

"Well, if we both weren't such great potion makers then none of that would've been possible." He smiled at her. "I've never seen you smile before. You look nice when you smile."

Suddenly they could hear rapid footsteps and then saw Sirius run towards them. They stopped walking and then Padfoot grabbed Lily's shoulders.

"I'm lost! Where am I supposed to be?"

"Uh… uh…," she stuttered. "You're supposed to go to the common room."

"Ok… Where's that?" Lily told him and he ran up the stairs, headed for the seventh floor when he was supposed to be going to another place. She and Severus shook their heads and continued to laugh.

"That was only part one of our wrath. In a month the Polyjuice Potion will be ready to use."……


	2. The Switch

Author's Note: the name in (this) means the inner person, after the use of the potion. The spells they use are also real in the HP universe.

**The Switch**

In the Gryffindor common room one night the Marauders sat close to each other by the fire, still puzzled as to what happened that morning. Peter's hair returned to its normal state, James stopped talking gibberish, and Sirius no longer felt dazed, but Remus forgot what had happened in the Great Hall.

"You really don't remember," James asked Moony.

"No, what happened?"

"We were a laughing stock," replied Sirius. "Someone gave us potions that made us act stupid, and I think it was Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yes James, Lily. I saw her walking with Snape this morning, and I remember them laughing at us."

"What's up with them two? They've been together a lot lately." At that moment she waltzed into the room and sat in a chair a few inches away from them. Lily's red hair covered face and she twirled her fingers through it.

"Where have you been," queried Remus.

"I was at the library, studying."

"With who fray tell?"

"I was by myself Moony."

"Yeah, right," barked Sirius. "What are you _really_ up to? What are you and _Snivelly_ doing?"

"Nothing's going on!" Sirius got up, grabbed her arm, and then squeezed it tight. She responded by getting out of the chair.

"Stop it, that hurts," she screamed.

"Yeah, how does it feel to be on the receiving end? Hurts, doesn't it?" Lily let out an urgent cry and James ripped him away from her.

"That's enough Padfoot, don't injure her."

He held her close and then she started to run her fingers through his messy hair. They deeply kissed for a minute and then the Marauders went to their dorm. Lily smiled at the sight of thick, jet black strands of hair in her hand.

-----

A month later the Polyjuice Potion could finally be used. It was Saturday when Lily and Severus decided to do their dastardly deed. They went into an abandoned room and took the cauldron with the brew in there. Lily got out the hairs she pulled from James and Severus yanked out some of his own dirty locks.

"Everything's ready, go get James and bring him here," he told Lily and then she swiftly left.

Not long later Lily finally convinced James to go with her to the room and when they reached the door she jiggled the knob and pretended it was stuck. Severus grabbed a bottle of the potion with James' hair and quickly hid in the closet.

"What's up with the door Lily?"

"It's stuck, just hold on a minute."

"Use magic or something, come on!"

"Look, I got it. Just keep your pants on, or not." They laughed as they entered the dark, and apparently empty, room.

He started to kiss her and then slid a hand on her pink shirt and started to unbutton it, but she grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Wait just a moment." She went to the cauldron and started to scoop some if the liquid into a bottle.

"What are you doing Lily?"

"Close your eyes." He obeyed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you a drink."

"Will it be something with a lot of liquor?"

"Oh, yes." Lily mixed in Severus' hair before she brought the bottle to his lips. He drank the contents and slowly began to gag.

"What was that? I… I feel sick."

James tumbled to the floor and thought he would vomit, but instead his skin tingled. After awhile the sensation ceased and he realized that something was wrong. He saw that his hair was longer, and then felt its oiliness. He caressed his face and found a hooked nose. (James) looked up to Lily.

"What the hell," he uttered. "Do you have a mirror?" She hesitated, but then reached in a pocket on her pants and handed one to him. When he gazed through it he saw Severus, with glasses, staring back at him. (James) abruptly jumped back and dropped the mirror, shattering it. Lily turned her head to her right.

"He drank it, come out Severus." A door opened and (Severus) appeared before them, looking rather handsome. Lily took the glasses off (James) and slid them on the imposter. Then the two ran out of the room and left the shaken boy behind.

"Hey, wait! Where are you two going?" (James) went after them, but when he peered in the corridor they were nowhere to be seen.

(James) wondered out of the castle and searched the green grounds hoping to see them alone so he could attack them. Soon he found his three friends, Lily, and the fake James sitting under a tree, and other students were scattered near them. (Severus) saw (James) coming towards them and grinned.

"Are you bored," (Severus) asked Sirius.

"Yes! I'm bored as hell!"

"Well, here comes Snivelly. Let's hex him or something."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea." (Severus) and Padfoot got up to face (James). Remus, Lily, and Wormtail remained sitting on the dirt and watched.

"What are you doing around here Snivelly," questioned Sirius. (Severus) pointed his wand at (James) and recited a spell in his head. (James) didn't reply because suddenly his tongue felt glued to the top of his mouth. He moved his lips but no sound came out. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"More like a dog," replied Remus from behind them. The Marauders, except for (James), were laughing, even (Severus), but he had no idea why. He just went along with the inside joke.

"That's enough. Let's hex him James."

With that Padfoot and (Severus) started yelling charms, making (James) do all sorts of things. Sirius made him dance the Tarantella, and then (Severus) used the Trip Jinx to make him fall. The students gathered around them and started to point and laugh at the cursed (James), and (Severus) could see a tear roll down his cheek. He let Sirius take over things for awhile, and Padfoot made (James') legs shack uncontrollably. In that time (Severus) silently hexed the other Marauders. (Severus) pointed his wand to Wormtail and Moony. A minute later Remus noticed that his fingernails were growing fast, and Peter started laughing and rolling on the ground. Sirius was too occupied to detect that he also had been hexed with a curse that made his right eye crust together shut. (Severus) ended the torture by yelling "Expelliarmus", knocking (James) to the ground, legs still wiggling.

"Come on Lily," said (Severus). "Let's drag Snape into the castle." They grabbed (James') arms and carried him back to Hogwarts, dumping him into a boy's lavatory and returning his glasses. The two went back to the room they had the cauldron in and laughed together.

"That was brilliant," said Lily. "I didn't know you had it in you to get revenge. James will be so furious with us."

"He won't remember it though. I slipped another potion in there to make him think that it was all a dream, after he turns back into James."

"When will that be?"

"It won't be long." Severus put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you really in love with James?" She stared into (Severus') hazel eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't I kiss him to find out?" Lily wrapped her arms around (Severus') neck and reached up to lock lips with him. (Severus) placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and deepening the kiss. She accepted his tongue and moaned as they explored each other's mouths. When they pulled apart she laid her head on his shoulder. "I think I like the way _this_ James kisses." They continued to hold one another for awhile, and then the next time Lily looked at Severus she saw his true features. She gazed lovingly into his black eyes. "I have another idea to make the Marauders look foolish."

"Really, what's your idea?"

"First off… this." Lily put a hand behind his head and pulled him to her for another kiss. They did it more passionately that time, and Severus began to run a hand through her red hair, the other still gripping her hip. That kiss took longer than the first and they had to catch their breaths afterwards. Their foreheads were touching and he smiled down at her. 'Oh Merlin, how I love it when he smiles,' she thought.

"I love your idea so far."……


	3. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

The lavatory seemed quiet and deserted, except for a messy haired boy who started to stir on the floor. He used his arms to push himself up, but crashed down when his legs wobbled. He grabbed the rims of a sink and lifted himself up to look at the mirror. He saw his glasses, short jet black hair, a non-hooked nose, and his hazel eyes.

"I'm not Snape," James said to himself. "It was just a nightmare. But, why are my legs shaking non-stop? I need to go to the Hospital Wing."

James tried to keep himself steady to walk, but he kept falling on his butt. He finally decided to crawl his way to the Wing which, unlucky for him, was on another floor. He could hear footsteps all around him, and giggling.

"Potter, what are you doing?" James looked up and let a sigh of relief.

"Professor Dumbledore! I can't stop my legs from shaking. I need to go see…"

"Don't worry, I'll take you."

The older wizard took James in his arms and calmly walked down the corridor. As they reached their destination they could hear laughing and screaming close by. They entered the Wing and saw three figures occupying different beds. James recognized them as his cronies. A pale, light brown haired boy noticed them enter.

"James! What happened to you?"

"I don't know Moony. Why are you all here?"

"I'm blind!" They all turned their attention to a shivering boy in another bed. "Is that James? I can't see!"

"That potion I gave you should work in a minute," yelled a witch from across the room. "Just calm down Sirius."

"Ok, ok." James then noticed another guy laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with you Wormtail?"

"I… hehe… can't… hehe… stop… hehe… laughing… hehe!"

Dumbledore placed James on a bed next to Remus and then told the witch about James' legs. The healer went to him and made him drink a potion.

"This should make your legs normal again," she told James. Then she turned to Moony and examined his hand. "You're good to go Remus." The witch left but neither boy moved.

"Did Snape get you back for hexing him James?"

"What? I haven't bugged him lately!"

"What the hell do you mean you haven't bugged him lately?" Sirius' eyes were open now, and then he and Remus told James of the events that took place earlier.

"And then you and Lily left with the unconscious Severus," stated Remus, "and then the rest of us noticed things wrong with us so came here."

"I don't remember any of that, it's so weird."

"I'm telling you there's something Lily isn't telling us," replied Sirius. "We need to get the truth out of her somehow."

"I've got Veritaserum," Moony jumped in. "We'll give her some and ask her what's going on."

-----

One day Severus stood outside the Great Hall looking anxious. Soon he saw her, his red headed goddess. Lily glided to him and pecked his lips.

"Did you bring it," he asked her.

"Yes, and it's strong, so just relax." She caressed his broad shoulders and he leaned in for a kiss. After a few sensual moments she pulled away. "We'll have enough time for that later." They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, and Severus went to the Gryffindor table with her. She giggled and he smiled because she liked it when he did that. "Oh Sevy, I'm sorry but you know you can't eat here with me." He lightly kissed her forehead and then let her go to take refuge at the Slytherin table.

Outside the Hall the Marauders peaked inside and surveyed the place. They pulled back before anybody noticed them and James grunted.

"Damnit, she's already here!"

"I can still give her the potion," said Remus, "if you distract her long enough so I can slip it in her goblet."

They entered the Great Hall casually and sat with her. Nobody said a word while they ate. James constantly thought of a diversion for Lily and Remus held the bottle of potion under the table. Soon the owls flew in and James had to decide something quick.

"Look Lily, it's your owl!" She turned her head to the ceiling and then Moony poured the clear liquid in her cup.

"I don't see Leon anywhere James."

"Oh, I thought I saw him, false alarm." Lily then lifted her goblet to her lips and James grinned.

"James, I need to talk to you alone."

"Uh… ok." She led him to the corner of the Hall and held his hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"This is hard for me to say, James," she whispered, "but… but…"

'Here it comes,' thought James. 'About time she let the cat out of the bag!'

"I think we should see other people."

'…'

"I think it's for the best James. I love you, but I love another too, and I need to see if my feelings are real. You understand right?"

"Oh, I understand."

"You do, really?"

"Yes, I understand you need to be with Snivelly," he replied rather loudly. "He turns you on with his ugliness, doesn't he?" People overheard them, and then James and Lily could hear the sound of their laughter. She saw Severus start to stand, but she shook her head. He stayed at the table and watched her.

"James, shut up!"

"You two are the ones behind our mishaps! You two hexed me, my friends, and you two poisoned us, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly some student's gasped. Lily slapped him as hard as she could and the side of James' face slowly became red. "You're one to talk! Don't give me any potions either." She ran out of the Great Hall and James went after her.

"How can you like that ugly git, Lily?" She hurried up some stairs and he didn't go after her. James slowly walked back to the Great Hall where he heard more laughter. He entered the room and abruptly stopped dead in his tracks. 'What the…'

The black haired stud and the pale faced werewolf, Padfoot and Moony, two men, James' friends, were wrapped in an embrace, caressing each other, and exploring one another's mouths. James felt stunned that they didn't care their peers were amused, and that what he witnessed was really happening at all. They finally stopped and just beamed at each other, still holding one another.

"What was that all about," James asked. The sweethearts turned to him.

"We love each other," started Remus. "Why can't we snog when we want?"

"You two never mentioned this before. How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," replied Sirius. "While you were talking with Lily we noticed that we were ogling each other. Then we just started to make out."

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"Same here." They locked lips again and James looked away.

-----

A week after the incident in the Great Hall James and Remus went in a boy's lavatory, the werewolf covering his face with shaking hands. James hugged him, but felt really uncomfortable doing it.

"I thought he loved me," said Remus. "I thought it was love, but it was just lust."

"I've told you before that Lily gave you both a love potion. Yours probably hasn't worn off yet."

"It hurts so much James."

"I know, I know. The pain will go away, the potion will wear off soon." Remus went into a stall and James just stared at himself in a mirror, hearing his friend sob. "I wish my love for Lily could dissolve like a potion's effects." Suddenly the door burst open and Severus entered the restroom, eyes bloodshot, teeth showing, and wand out.

"There you are Potter! What did you do to Lily?" James looked awestruck.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything. I haven't even spoken to her in a week!"

"She's been avoiding me for a couple of days now. Did you give her anything?"

"No!"

"You liar!" Severus stepped forward and James pulled his wand from his robes.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus' wand flew from his hand and while he tried to retrieve it James' ran as fast as he could out of there.

"Sectusempra!" James collapsed and Severus walked to his fallen body. His robe was torn in two and blood flowed from a wound on his back and the back of his head. The floor and some of the walls were stained red.

"What happened to him?" He saw Lily running towards them, and then she stopped and knelt by James, examining the damage. "Why did you do this," she yelled at Severus.

"What did he do," asked a voice from behind Severus. They turned to see Remus, who was no longer crying.

"Go get help Remus!" Without another word the boy ran down the corridor and became out of sight. Lily looked at Severus again. "Why?"

"He gave you a love potion to tear us apart."

"Don't lie to me. I know what you've been doing." Severus just looked down at her sadly, staying quiet. "_You _are the one who gave me a love potion. I think it was right after I gave the Marauders the first potions. A few days ago I stopped drinking what you were giving me. I said I would help you, and that was it. I didn't want a relationship with you!"

"But you told me that you liked me, and the way I smiled. Then, I got the idea to steal you away from James."

"I really did like you, but only as a friend, and you _had_ to be greedy." A tear ran down her cheek. "Look what you did to James!"

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it." He knelt down next to her and pointed his wand to the body. In his head he recited the counter course and they saw the gashes close. Blood ceased to flow but it didn't vanish. "He'll be fine once they give him some Blood-Replenishing Potion."

"Do you really love me, and do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then let me go. Let me choose who I want to be with. Shouldn't love be real and not forced?" Severus nodded and controlled his urge to cry. "I won't tell anybody what you did if you promise to leave me alone."

"Okay, Lily." He looked at her one last time, got up, and then quickly walked to the other end of the corridor. Severus felt a searing pain deep in his stomach that he knew would probably not go away anytime soon. 'I love her. I want her to be happy. I need to let her go.'

-----

When James finally awoke in the Hospital Wing Lily was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Lily confessed that she helped Severus get revenge on him and his friends, she told him of Severus' plan to make her love him instead of James, and she explained what had happened to them in the corridor.

"So is he going to stop torturing me now," asked James.

"If he told me the truth, that he truly loves me, then he'll lay off me, and hopefully you too."

"I hope so, because I already hurt enough loving you. I don't need him adding to the pain."

_**Fin**_


End file.
